She's So High
by Shai Hoff
Summary: A little songfic to get me back in the writing mood. To my all time favorite song!  Jibbs as always! Please, please, please read and comment!


Hey all! So I have been so busy in the past few weeks and I had abandoned my writing and I am very sorry for it. This is just a little one shot about my favorite pair set to my ALL TIME favorite song which I hope you will listen to once you read this story. This song is played over 1,000 times on my ipod alone, and it is my ringtone. I think that this song suits them well. Please comment!

Love,

Shai

( Radio people in **BOLD**, lyrics in _Italics_)

* * *

><p>Gibbs got into his car in the early hours of the morning. He turned on the radio to listen to the morning news but the car had been programed to a new station.<p>

**(Man' s voice) " Hello again early birds. So weather your on your way to work or on your way to, well where ever it is you are going we hope to make your morning a little better."**

**(Woman laughs) " Thats right Jake. Our next song is one of my personal favorites. A major hit in 1999 from canadian artist Tal Bachman " She's so High""**

**( Man's voice) " Perfect if you guys out there are thinking about your ladies. ( laughs) So here it is " She's so High"**

Gibbs, without knowing why kept the station on as the song began. The sweet almost familiar music filling the car.

_She's blood, flesh, and bone_

_No Tucks, silicone_

_She touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound_

Then he knew why he had kept the radio on. He had heard this song before, years ago... In Paris. She had played it one time, saying how she loved the song, that it was almost romantic to think a guy may feel that way. The way he had felt. Having a woman he did no think that he deserved. She was perfect, and in Paris she was his everything.

_But somehow I can't believe_

_that anything should happen..._

_I know where I belong, and nothins' gonna happen_

_yeah_

There had been something between them, something special. He had always hoped that it would be more then an undercover romance, but he always felt like it wouldn't happen. Then he went back to DC, to the bullpen, to his home alone.

_Cus' she's so high_

_high above me, she's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

_do do do do do do_

_She's so high_

_High above me_

She was amazing. She was beautiful, kind, happy, smart, strong, had a sense of humor and could stand up to him. She was so... lovely. She was better then he deserved. She was high above him.

_First class and fancy free_

_She's high society_

_She's got the best of everything_

Her dad had been well known. She had grown up in George Town in a big house that she still lived in. She was used to a beautiful life. She wore nice clothes and heels to work. He lived in a small house on base, with a boat in the basement, and wore a polo to work.

_What can a guy like me_

_ever really offer?_

_She's perfect as she can be_

_Why should I even bother?_

_ah ha_

He could not supply what she was used to but that did not matter to her. He could offer his love and affection. But, she was so perfect, and he had a reputation of not being able to hold on to relationships. Why should he bother giving it to her if it may destroy everything? Because he could not resist her.

_Cus' she's so high_

_high above me, she's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

_do do do do do do_

_She's so high_

_High above me_

He was not the perfect man but she loved him non the less, wether he believed she should or not. He always tried to treat her like she should be treated. Treated like royalty, someone high above him.

_She comes to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately_

cus' what she says sounds so unr_eal..._

_Cus' somehow I can't believe_

_that anything should happen..._

_I know where I belong, and nothins' gonna happen_

_yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah_

He remembered the first time she told him that she loved him. The words crossed her lips and time seemed to freeze. Everything was right, but in the back of his mind he asked for how long. He did not think that it could happen.

_Cus' she's so high_

_high above me, she's so lovely_

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

_oh yeah_

_She's so high_

_High above me_

Then she was gone. All he was left with were memories and a letter. The fact that he always had a feeling that it would not work did nothing to shield the blow. He was right, she was to high above him, she was unreachable, unatainable. Even upon her return he still loved her, but she was above him, she was his boss.

Now, however, the song had new meaning. She was gone, forever, high above him. Nothing more had ever happened, nothing was ever going to happen.

**(Man's voice)" See, that is a great song! Once again ladies and gentlemen that was " She's so High" by Tal Bachman"**

**(Woman's voice)" Yes it was adn we will be right back after a few commercials. Thank you for listening to 102.5 KWZT Jake and Jenny in the Morning."**

* * *

><p>Hope you readers liked it!<p> 


End file.
